The annual meeting of the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) is the largest gathering in the world of clinical and basic scientists working on the kidney. During the first two days of Kidney Week, the ASN sponsors a series of intensive symposia including a 2-day Advances in Research symposium for clinician investigators, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, early- to mid-career academicians, practicing physicians and allied health care professionals. The subject area of this symposium is reviewed thoroughly by the ASN's Post- Graduate Education (PGE) Committee and reflects important and time-sensitive areas of clinical and translational investigation with important clinical and public health implications for the management of kidney diseases and their related comorbidities and complications. The 2014 ASN Advances in Research Conference entitled, Building a Kidney: From Stem Cells to Function, scheduled for November 11-12, 2014 in Philadelphia, PA. The conference will explore concepts, innovations and best practices in tissue regeneration as it relates to the kidney. The purpose of this grant application is to request funds for postdoctoral fellow and graduate student travel awards so that ASN members at early stages of their careers can attend this conference prior to the 2014 ASN annual meeting in Philadelphia, PA.